Rain in the Night
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: Ryou Shin, a seemingly normal 19 year old college student, finds himself thrown into the magical world of Valoran. There, he meets certain fox girl that happened to be his favorite champion. Can he find a way home and can he befriend the girl of his dreams? Half a sequel to "Rain With a Clear Sky". OC x Ahri
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

FLASH!

"AHHH!"

THUD!

"Ow..." Ryou moaned in pain.

He rubbed his aching head, wondering if he had fallen out of bed or something. He just finished his last game of League of Legends before he went to sleep. He probably just had rolled of his bed because of a dream. However, he felt something squishy in his hand. Opening his eyes and looked down... and his eyes met with the most beautiful pair of golden eyes that Ryou had ever seen. Wait a minute... His eyes traveled further down. He and the girl under him flushed red as they both realized where Ryou's hand was.

"P-PERVERT!" the girl shrieked, delivering a firm uppercut to the jaw.

Ryou landed hard, and laid there for a moment, sprawled out on the floor. He groaned and sat back up, rubbing his aching head once again. He saw something glow, and looking over, his eyes widened.

"GET OUT OF MY DEN!" the mysterious girl screeched, throwing a barrage of pale greenish-blue orbs at Ryou.

The last thing Ryou remembered was the nine orbs coming straight for him and the unmanly scream that tore from his lungs.

* * *

**Welcome, ladies and gents, to my second installment to my Rain With a Clear Sky! I know that the introduction is quite short but I hope it makes you curious but completely disoriented. This is called "half a sequel" for a reason, this story branches off and doesn't really continue the plot of the actual storyline which I'm hoping to make into a trilogy. But for now, I will leave you to your own thoughts, as you can speculate what the next chapter will be. As for updates, I will try to make them weekly, but right now I'm in the musical for my school, so I'm coming home at 8 pm EVERY NIGHT. So no time to play League. T_T Anyways, since that is my situation, please be understanding if I miss an upload. I'm working hard for this production, but I will try my best to make this an enjoyable side story for you as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ahh!" Ryou screamed, waking up.

He took a couple moments to regain his senses and took a deep breath of relief. Was it all just the dream? He sighed. Besides the awkward start and the various orbs of death flying at him, Ryou was quite enchanted with those golden eyes that girl had. He shook his head and opened his eyes to look around his room... Or not. This wasn't his bed. That wasn't his floor. This wasn't his room.

"Was it real?" Ryou muttered in disbelief.

The room was circular, with walls and ceiling made from hardened clay. Rich carpets and drapes adorned the furniture and the room was gently lighted by lanterns that hung from various tree roots that stuck out from the walls. Ryou must be underground. He was about to get out of the bed when he heard steps approaching and the door opened. Then their eyes met yet again.

"Oh," the girl from before said nervously. "You're finally awake."

Lost in a hopeless battle between bright gold and warm brown, Ryou could only let out a bit of gibberish. She was beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down her body, her lips full, and her golden eyes glowed with youthful light. Her fluffy ears and nine graceful tails-

"WHHAAAAT!?" Ryou exclaimed, falling out of the bed. He recognized her now. "You're... You're-"

"What? A monster? A slut? Have you come to make fun of me too?" the girl shot at him, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh?" Ryou replied, confused at the female's sudden outburst. "Aren't you Ahri?"

The fox girl's aggression turned into puzzlement.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, cautiously.

* * *

"You're lying."

"I'm really not," Ryou replied, nonchalantly.

"There's no way I'm simply a character from one of your... so called 'video games'!" Ahri yelled back. "Nor can I believe you're really from another dimension!"

Ryou couldn't really believe it either. Was he really in Valoran? Surely if he was teleported to this land, the summoners would know a way back. Ryou sighed. Had he been too blunt with his explanation? The last thing he wanted was for the girl in front him to hate him. Strangely enough, he just had a warm feeling around Ahri; it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was it her charm? He didn't feel like he was completely enchanted with her, he just felt like he had known her for a long time. Perhaps it was because she was his favorite champion, but Ryou decided to not think so hard about it.

"You're 126 years old," Ryou recalled. He noted the shock in the kitsune's eyes that was quickly replied by suspicion. "17 in human years if I'm not correct."

"Creep."

Ryou sighed again. He had to approach this from another angle. He looked into the girl's eyes with a renewed fire.

"Take me to the summoning platform. I'm going to summon you for a match."

* * *

**Sorry I missed last week's chapter update! I'm so busy nowadays, it's really hard to keep up with everything so please bear with me! It's show week for the musical I'm in right now, so wish me luck! After that, I'll have a lot more time on my hands so expect more consistent updates. Hope you guys like where this story is headed, and even if you are confused with the story, just plow on. I promise by the last chapter of this story it will all make sense to you. Thank you all for you support so far, I always appreciate a favorite, a follow, and a review! Catch you all next week!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Even though he knew about it, the vast splendor of the Institute of War blew Ryou away. There was nothing that could compare to this grandiose back home. Home... now that he thought about it, he missed home. Tyr, Geoff, all his friends... The familiar streets of Japan... Yeah, he missed it. But there was the thrill of new adventure ahead of him, and he couldn't resist its call.

"Wait for me a bit longer, guys," he thought to himself. "I'll find a way back sooner or later."

"Hey, are the you regretting your decision yet!?" Ahri called out ahead of him. "An amateur like you won't be able to beat even our lowest summoners!"

"Don't worry, I'm just brimming with anticipation," he laughed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ahri was taken aback by her new acquaintance's enthusiasm. He was so... intriguing. He was handsome, if not attractiv- She hurriedly shook her head to clear those thoughts. How could she think of someone that she just met like this? Still, there was this longing... this familiarity with the boy. He wasn't affected by her charm like the others. He treated her courteously and was patient with her. It would be a shame to see him lose but she will prove his confidence false. She sighed. She would miss his kindness, however brief. Perhaps she'd better try and deter him one last time.

"You know, random strangers can't simply walk into the Institute demanding a summoner's match. Luckily for you, I'm a champion of the League. Do you even know how to use summoner spells?" she inquired.

"I'm a fast learner," he shot back.

Ahri sighed at his stubborn determination and carried on her way.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's necessary for character development! Er, or re-development I should say. XD Hope you guys stay with this story and don't fear, longer chapters are on their way. Follow and Favorite if you like the story so far, and don't be a afraid to leave a review! Thank you guys so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ryou watched as Ahri went to go talk with one of the summoners in charge of matchmaking. He bristled with anger as the summoner's eyes hungrily feasted on Ahri and even though she didn't show it, Ryou was certain he could feel her discomfort. However, she did do an excellent job of keeping the summoner curled around her finger.

"She certainly can be scary when she wants to be," he gulped.

With a final nod, and longing eyes watching her as she departed, Ahri returned to Ryou with what seemed to be a triumphant smile.

"Told you not to doubt me," she coyly stated.

"He's a arrogant prick."

Startled by his suddenly aggressive remark, it took Ahri a second to realize what Ryou was talking about.

"It's not always like that... My charm affects many men like that," she explained, looking down with a sad smile on her face. "Even good men become corrupt because of me."

"Bullshit. I know you're better than that," Ryou replied, watching the summoner go with clenched fists.

Ahri simply sighed and turned away. She started to head for the summoning platform when she froze at the sight of her opponent. Kayle smirked as Ahri averted her eyes.

"I was told I was going to have an easy match, and now I see the summoner meant easy in more ways than one," she said haughtily, the remarks stinging Ahri with each word.

"That's not-"

"Silence. Out of my way, slut."

With hot tears in her eyes, Ahri gritted her teeth and was about to turn around when someone gently pushed her forward.

"How about you take your righteousness somewhere else and screw off, Kayle? I wouldn't speak so shamefully of someone when Heaven's greatest shame is your own sister," Ryou growled, a dangerous light in his eyes.

Kayle fumed with rage, but unable to say anything back, she had no choice but to stomp of to a separate summoning platform.

Ahri looked up at Ryou, tears in her eyes. What was with this guy? She quickly wiped away her tears and hoped he wouldn't notice. No one had ever defended her so fiercely, let alone at all. She met eyes with him and hurriedly turned away, flushing red. The fox girl silently made her way up the steps of the summoning platform, dreading the match ahead, but still thankful for the small moment of happiness the boy had given her.

* * *

**4th chapter up! Ugh, why do I have so much work at the end of a schoolyear!? Just a bit more and I make it out of high school! I might miss an upload date cause I'm busy preparing for exams and stuff so wish me luck guys! I always enjoy a Follow, Favorite, and a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

As the bright light of the summoning ritual died away, Ahri flinched as she was hit with a gust of freezing wind. She shivered as she examined her surroundings, the frozen arena of the Howling Abyss, deep within the Freljord. She gritted her teeth and waited for the jolt of the summoner bond where her control would be wrested from her. That jolt never came. She gasped as a radiant warmth spread through her body, not controlling as much as cooperating. This boy was full of surprises.

"Hope I'm not too clumsy," Ryou told her telepathically.

"No, no," she replied breathtakingly. "You're fine."

It was the the first time that being summoned had felt so natural. The frigid cold did not affect her now, she felt like she was in the middle of summer! This was nothing like the greedy probing bonds that accompanied other summoners. She looked at what Ryou bought for her in shop, however, and nearly fell over in disbelief.

"Are you insane!?" the kitsune sputtered. "Three Doran's Rings!?"

Ryou chuckled confidently.

"Trust me. Let's go!"

* * *

Ahri strode past her second tower, and admired the harsh, frozen beauty of the Freljord. Although she had been summoned on this field many times, she had never gotten the chance to properly look at her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the area and came to rest on an angel clad in golden armor.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kayle growled, flexing her gauntlets.

"Work with me, okay?" Ryou whispered. "I'll make her regret underestimating my favorite champion."

"S-shut up," Ahri stuttered, struck by the sudden compliment. She hoped Ryou wouldn't notice the blush that tinged her cheeks. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and stepped forward in the lane.

* * *

Ryou looked at the magic orb formed by the summoning magic. He could definitely feel a strange tug from his gut, but fortunately, the experience was quite similar to the way he had played League back home. He threw a couple spells to make sure he was familiar with the feeling. He looked over at the summoner he was facing. He was met with an arrogant sneer, and he smirked in response. An overconfident opponent meant mistakes. And mistakes meant more mistakes made in anger. He turned his attention towards his own orb and readied himself for his first assault.

* * *

Ahri had just hit level three, and unlocked her fox fires. She felt a slight tug towards Kayle and she hesitated.

"Trust me," Ryou said to her calmly.

She decided to go with his decision and ducked into the brush next to the lane. Kayle saw this and glided toward the the grass as well.

"You can't hide, fox!" she taunted triumphantly.

As soon as she set foot in the foliage, she was struck by a charm, then was hit by the full force of Ahri's foxfires. Gritting her teeth in pain, Kayle charged forward in an attempt to get the fox girl in range, but Ryou lashed out with a Spirit Orb before igniting her, getting first blood.

"Not bad for a first timer, eh?" Ryou asked.

"I... I-I've seen better," Ahri lied, although she was undoubtedly impressed by his skills.

"Of course, of course," Ryou replied laughing. "Now, let's focus and finish this fight!"

* * *

The rest of the match was relentless. Ryou put Ahri's agility to good use, she danced around Kayle's attacks, pounding her with barrage after barrage with spells. Before long, Ryou and Ahri had destroyed the nexus. Ryou saw Kayle berating her shamefaced summoner before he met up with Ahri on the summoning platform.

"You did gre- OOF!" Ryou exclaimed as Ahri tackled him.

He stood there a second, confused, as the fox girl held him tightly, shaking. Was she crying? After a moment, she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Thanks," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"U-uh, sure," he stammered in reply, blushing fiercely. Why did she have to look so cute when she was sad? "Eh, if you don't mind me asking, what did I do exactly?"

Instead getting angry with him like he expected, the Nine-Tailed Fox simply smiled and turned away, saying a brief reply.

"Idiot."

Ahri quietly giggled with happiness as she left her clueless companion wondering what he had done.

"Thanks for having faith in me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Finally, a longer chapter! :D Hope you guys liked it! More fluff for Ryou x Ahri. Finals are coming up so forgive me if a miss an upload anytime soon. I always enjoy a Favorite, Follow, and Review! Stay vigilant for more chapters! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"You really plan on staying here, looking like the that?" Ahri grumbled, eying Ryou.

"Ehh... It's not like I can do much about this anyways," he replied, looking down at his clothes.

He was still only wearing his pajama pants and a band t-shirt. He was barefoot but the roads and the floors of the Institute were so smooth, they didn't really bother him.

"I'm not gonna have you stay here looking like a peasant," Ahri stated, matter-of-factly.

"How do I buy clothes? I have no money."

Ahri giggled as she pulled out a heavy pouch that jingled with the sound of coin.

"I do. Let's go!"

* * *

Ahri dragged Ryou through the shops and bazaars of the city next to the Institute of War. He was over whelmed with the sights and smells; everywhere he looked was more and more interesting. Shopkeepers from all around came to the Institute to show off their wares, and their pockets were rich with the money of the summoners. There was shining armor from Demacia, deadly looking weapons from Noxus, fascinating inventions from Piltover, and suspicious contraptions from Zaun. Valuable furs from the Freljord and fine garbs from Ionia also appeared in the various stores. Finding the nearest clothing store she could find, Ahri led the wonderstruck boy by the wrist.

"Come on!" she beckoned, dragging him in. "Let's get shopping!"

* * *

After long and tedious hours looking through tons of clothes, Ryou finally found an outfit that Ahri was satisfied with.

"Wow."

"I feel stupid."

Ahri wiped away a bit of drool as she looked over the outfit she found for her companion. Ryou was clad in loose white pants and a light vest, which showed off his torso.

"I feel like a Disney character," he grumbled.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

He had to admit, the clothes were quite comfortable. Considering it was spring, the heat and humidity was rising by the day, so the light clothing was a blessing, even if he felt silly. He still was uncomfortable on how Ahri's eyes lingered on his body.

"Um, you know, I can see you staring," he remarked.

"S-Shut up!" Ahri sputtered, flushing red and stomping away.

Ryou chuckled in amusement to the fox girl's actions. He was glad that she had opened up to him more. Ahri also seemed happier, he was glad to have helped her, considering the kind of emotional abuse she had to go through. He watched her go from stall to stall, her interest perking up with each new item. His thoughts were interrupted when her voice rang out.

"Ryou!" Ahri yelled, visibly irritated. "For the third time in a row get over here!"

"Ah, sorry."

Ahri shifted warily at his light-heartedness.

"Weirdo."

Ryou smirked at the insult and turned toward the stall they were at.

"What did you want me for?" he asked.

Ahri's moodiness subsided and was replaced with excitement as she held of two pieces of jewelry.

"Which one should I take, the necklace or the earrings?" she inquired, bouncing up and down like a child.

Ryou examined the accessories closely. The necklace was simple yet beautiful. It was crafted in the shape of a silver fox with sparkling diamonds for eyes. The earrings were three orbs swirling around each other, made with fine slivers of intermixed sapphire and emeralds. He whistled softly. These must carry a heavy price. Strangely enough, the pieces seemed quite familiar, and Ryou was struck with a moment of déjà vu. He turned to the shopkeeper with indecision in his eyes. The shopkeeper smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Well missie," the shopkeeper started, shocking the fox girl out of her stupor. "I say for a beauty like you, you can get both for a hundred gold pieces."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Ahri replied, overjoyed.

Ryou tensed as he searched the shopkeeper's eyes for any sign of lust but was surprised when he found none. The burly shopkeeper looked at Ryou and beckoned for him to get closer.

"You keep her close lad, you'll never find another girl like her in a lifetime," he told Ryou. "Trust me, that's how I got me wife."

He laughed as Ryou blushed red, and sent the two on their way. Ryou waved goodbye to the jolly man, and received a wink in return. Ahri looked Ryou with suspicion.

"What was that all about?"

"Ah, nothing," Ryou replied nonchalantly. "Just feels like we made a good memory."

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm finally back! After two weeks... anyways! Since I haven't uploaded for so long, I'm uploading another chapter today! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ryou stirred in his sleep. There was something fluffy brushing his face and he sluggishly struggled to figure out what it could be. Then he noticed a warmth coming from something beside him.

"Ah, it's just Ahri," he thought to himself and let out a content sigh.

She let out a small mew and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and went back to sleep, with a feeling of strong affection lulling him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ryou's eyes shot open as he fell out the bed.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his head in agony, rolling around the floor in pain before looking up at the girl who kicked him off the bed.

"Hmph. About time you're awake," Ahri huffed. "Hurry up, the High Summoner wants to meet you today."

As she exited the room, Ryou sat up and pondered in his thoughts. What was that? Was it a dream? That feeling of closeness, of companionship... Of course, Ryou wouldn't mind being that close with the kitsune, but their relationship now felt completely different from his dream. He shook his head and left the guest bedroom of Ahri's den. Her expression softened when she saw his disoriented state.

"Go wash your face, you dummy," she muttered. "You're not going without eating breakfast."

* * *

Looking back at his breakfast and every single meal he had since he arrived in Runeterra, Ryou noticed that Ahri ate nothing but meat. Granted, she was a great cook but vegetables were almost nonexistent on the table. Ryou wondered how was it that she didn't get overweight. He also made a note to cook for Ahri once in a while and introduce more veggies to her diet.

"Hey, we don't have all day, idiot," Ahri grumbled, waiting for Ryou at the doorway.

"Ah, sorry, be right there!"

* * *

Ryou stood in a massive circular chamber, full of bookshelves laden with books full of knowledge from ages past. At the center was a graceful ornate desk, massive as it was beautiful. A young woman slouched behind it, her lengthy blonde hair tinged with streaks of silver. A light snore could be heard as Ryou approached the table.

"If she gets caught, she's going to get in a world of trouble. I better wake her up," Ryou thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and lightly tapped the girl at the table, waking her.

"What do you want?" The mysterious girl questioned, yawning and stretching.

"Um, I'm looking for the High Summoner."

"Well, you're looking at her," the girl replied, nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Ryou choked, not believing his ears. The girl seemed to be around his age, if not less. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, my appearance," the summoner chuckled. She stood up and extended her hand. "I was caught up in a chronoshift accident during the trial of our newest champion, Ekko. Zilean offered to change me back, but I prefer my young state. Name's Vessaria Kolminye."

Ryou respectfully shook her hand and looked into her eyes. Sure enough, her eyes seemed wise beyond their years but also was filled with youthful mischief and energy.

"You must be that prodigious stranger I heard of yesterday," Vessaria continued. "Ryou, if I'm not mistaken?"

Ryou nodded. "You sent for me."

"That I did," Vessaria reminded herself. "Although I didn't expect such a cutie," She added seductively, leaning over the desk.

Ryou backed up slightly, uncomfortable under her intense gaze. She then leaned back laughing and waved her hand.

"Sorry," she giggled, "You're still seven hundred and thirty years behind me."

"What!?" Ryou sputtered in disbelief.

"Now now, that's not how you treat a lady," Vessaria pouted. "That aside, why are you here?"

Still in his stunned stupor, Ryou dumbly replied, "Um, you called for me?"

"Yes, I know that," she sighed." I mean why are you here in Valoran. As I understand, you are not native to Runeterra."

Ryou snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"I'm from Earth," he began, clearing his throat. "In my world, Runeterra is a part of a game. Valoran is a fictional place, and I mean no offense, but every champion and summoner is an idea made up by the creators of the game."

Vessaria quietly nodded and continued listening.

"I ended up here after trying to go to sleep one night, then there was a bright light, and I ended up in Ahri's den. Is inter-dimensional travel even possible?"

Her eyes clouded in thought, Vessaria looked straight ahead and spoke. "Yes, it is possible, look at Malphite and Nocturne. They are from alternate dimensions, although they were brought here by accident. However-"

Vessaria met Ryou's eyes with an intense gaze, unsettling him.

"You weren't brought here by accident. You were summoned."

* * *

**Once again, sorry for my long absence! I finished exams and I'm proud to say I'm now a high school graduate! Expect constant weekly uploads now. As for the story... I know it feels weird. But literally, everything will be tied up in the ending. Just stay with me! I always appreciate a favorite, follow, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"So? What did she say?" Ahri inquired.

"Hmm, well for starters, she kinda scared me. She kept trying to seduce me," Ryou reported unenthusiastically, recalling the conversation with Vessaria.

"WHAT!?" Ahri screeched, bristling from ear to tail.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, startled by her extreme outburst.

The fox girl flushed red with embarrassment and attempted to recover by glaring at Ryou.

"You... You didn't do anything to the High Summoner did you?"

"Why would I? Besides, she looks like she's underage."

"So you would have done something if she was your age!?"

"What? No!"

"Sick pervert!"

Ryou took Ahri by the shoulders, making her freeze in place. He looked into her eyes, which triggered a blush and a tremble from the gumiho.

"In all seriousness... She told me I was summoned here. Someone did it on purpose," he explained.

Ahri thought deeply about this for a moment and then looked up at Ryou.

"You know, they could have summoned someone a lot better than this," she commented playfully, examining him up and down.

"...You really want to destroy my self-esteem, don't you?"

* * *

"Who do you think did it?" Ahri asked as she bounded up a tree.

Ryou watched the fox girl go, and marveled at her agility.

"I have no clue. You'd have more of an idea than me," he replied.

Ahri leaped from a bough and landed lightly at Ryou's feet. She then continued to plop down on the ground and assumed a comical thinking pose.

"Well, there really is no big evil in Valoran right now... Ones that are capable of summoning, anyways. It couldn't have been one of the new summoners, and the old ones, not even Vessaria would try something like this... AHA!"

Her exclaimation made Ryou jump, and Ahri startled him even more by pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You did it! You summoned yourself here to annoy the hell out of me!" Ahri concluded with a triumphant smirk.

"And for a second I thought we got somewhere..." Ryou cried to himself.

"But seriously, who could have done it?" Ahri asked out loud. "Before you came here, no one knew of a place called Earth."

"Do you know anyone else that could have some idea on how I got here?" Ryou asked.

"No..." Ahri replied sorrowfully, her tails drooping.

Ryou smacked himself mentally, he forgot not many people enjoyed the kitsune's company. He was about to apologize when Ahri got a sudden gleam in her eye.

"If we don't know anyone," she started, "we'll just have to find them!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Ryou grunted, hefting a large bag full of luggage.

The kitsune leapt in front of him, carrying nothing but her faithful orb, and cheerfully replied, "Yep!"

"I still don't get why we're traveling all the major cites and areas of Valoran. And why are we bringing your entire home with us!?"

Ahri screeched to a halt and spun around to confront Ryou.

"It's not my entire home, it's just what I need to survive," she stated matter-of-factly. "I already talked with Vessaria and she doesn't mind me taking a well-needed vacation. Besides, there must be someone out there that knows what happened to you."

"I still don't understand why you need hair curlers and skin cream to survive," Ryou continued to complain.

Ahri gave a haughty smirk and answered, "It's something a peasant like you could never understand."

She smiled sweetly at Ryou before turning away and bounding ahead of him.

"At this point, I don't even want to understand," Ryou muttered.

"What was that?" Ahri called out behind her.

"Nothing."

* * *

**I'm in Korea, guys! =D The time difference is soooo much! X.X Imma try to remember when to upload more chapters, but hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"You know, this place has waaaaaay too much money," Ryou remarked, studying the massive golden gates of Demacia.

"What do you expect? Nearly half the city is royalty. Come on!" Ahri beckoned.

With a few coins, the gates slightly swung open and allowed the the two travelers in. Ryou's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. This was one of the most nationalistic places he had ever been to. Every building had the same colors as their flag. White, blue... and gold. Especially gold. If El Dorado existed, even that couldn't compare to the glamor of Demacia. Looking over to his side, Ryou could see that Ahri was in just the same amount of awe as he was. She caught his eye and quickly closed her jaw and started walking.

"We came here to travel, so let's see the city!" She told Ryou, taking him by the wrist.

She didn't notice the blush that painted Ryou's cheeks as she dragged him on.

"Her hand is so soft," he thought to himself.

What Ryou failed to notice, while he was too busy blushing, was that Ahri was blushing just as hard as he was.

* * *

After an hour or so of window shopping and sightseeing, Ahri finally decided to rest at a nearby coffee shop. She went to order some some drinks and Ryou sat down, hand in cheek.

"Man, that girl has a lot of energy," he sighed. He looked down at his other hand. "Hers was really warm and soft, too."

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. It wasn't right of him to think of weird thoughts like that. He went back to resting his head on his arm and looked around at the other people gathered here. Everyone looked so trim and proper... except for two who seemed oddly familiar...

"Ryou! Hope you like latt- EEP!" Ahri squeaked as Ryou hurriedly snatched her aside.

"What's the big idea!?" she whispered angrily.

"Look."

The fox girl followed his finger until her eyes found the couple in question. She did a double take and nearly collapsed, knocking over a chair. The noise drew the attention of the couple, which was a broad-shouldered, muscular brunette man with a slender and sharp looking redhead.

"Y-you're..." Ahri stuttered out.

"Yo," Katarina greeted, smirking. "We've been caught."

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT!? You two are dating!?" Ryou and Ahri cried in unison.

"Keep it down, you idiots!" Kat hissed.

She sighed and kneaded her temples.

"Yes, I'm dating this brute. Any problems?"

Both Ryou and Ahri shook their heads vigorously. Kat then focused her attention on Ryou.

"Who are you? I haven't ever seen you around."

"Ah, sorry. I'm Ryou," he replied. "I'm from a different dimension, you see. I'm trying find a way back home. Do you know anyone here who could have an idea on how to use complex summoning magic?"

Garen thought hard for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm afraid Demacia isn't the place where you should be looking for summoning magic," he said apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine!" Ryou quickly replied.

He looked over to the two women, who seemed like they were having their own conversation. Kat whispered something to Ahri, which caused the latter to blush and nearly panic as she forcefully shook her head, triggering a bout of laughter from the Sinister Blade. Only then did Ryou notice something was... off.

"Excuse me," Ryou started, getting the Noxian's attention. "How come you're not hostile with Ahri as the others?"

"Hm?" Kat thought for a moment. "I guess I never really had a reason to."

"Oh? So then what about all the times you cut me down in the Rift without a sign of mercy, huh!?" Ahri growled, pinching Kat's cheek.

"Oh come on, that was just some fun! Beside, that kinda hurts..."

"JUST SOME FUN NOW WAS IT?"

"AAAHHHGGHH! LET GO! LET GO! THAT HURTS YOU NINE TAILED BRAT!"

"OW! DON'T TWIST MY TAIL, YOU WALKING PORCUPINE!"

Ryou and Garen chuckled at the females' antics. Ryou was glad Ahri was able to find a fast friend in Katarina. Wait a minute...

"Are you affected by Ahri's charm?" he asked the Might of Demacia.

Kat paused in mid-scuffle.

"That idiot? Please, he only gets turned on by girls he fights in hand to hand combat. Well, that and his sister," she teased.

Garen flushed bright red and averted his eyes.

"You... have a sister complex?" Ahri and Ryou both asked simultaneously.

Garen sheepishly nodded his head.

"Gross."

"Don't make fun of me!"

* * *

After waving goodbye to their newfound friends, Ryou and Ahri made their way to a nearby hotel. The clerk was an elderly lady who seemed to be falling asleep, business must have been slow that day.

"Uh... ahem," Ahri politely inquired, clearing her throat. "We're looking for a room."

The woman snapped out of her slumber and looked up at her two customers.

"Oh! Guests! Sorry, sorry, two was it? I have the perfect room for you!" she reported excitedly, looking them up and down. She led them up some floors and to their room. "Oh, how I miss the days of my youth," she said nostalgically. "Well, here we are. Have at it youngsters!"

With a wink, she shoved the two bewildered travelers in the room and threw the key in behind them, chuckling to herself. In the room, Ryou picked himself up from where he fell to the floor.

"I feel like there was a huge misunderstanding..." he sighed to himself. "Ahri are you o- EHHH!?"

The fox girl was trembling like mad, and was mumbling to herself. Ryou followed her panicked gaze until he saw the rest of the room.

"Oh."

Of course, the room was lavish and exquisite, the furniture that of artisan quality. However, there was only one bed. This was definitely a misunderstanding.

"Pervy old lady," Ryou muttered to himself.

He turned to go to request for another room, when he saw a small sign on the door which read, "NO ASKING FOR OTHER ROOMS!"

"...why me?"

* * *

Ryou stepped out of the bathroom, once again marveling at the splendor of Demacia. The soap was top notch, hot water seemed limitless, and the towels were so light and fluffy.

"I wish it could be like this at home," he joked to himself.

"You!" Ahri shouted, catching Ryou off-guard.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"There's an imaginary line on this bed!" The kitsune warned, blushing furiously. "I-if you cross it, you're dead!"

Ryou chuckled and brushed passed her, gathering a pillow and a blanket.

"As if. I'll save you the trouble and sleep on the couch."

He froze and turned when the gumiho suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"No... It's still spring... So it gets cold at night," she mewed.

It was Ryou turned to blush as he nearly blew a blood vessel at how cute Ahri was.

"I-I-it's not like I c-care about that you'd freeze if y-you slept there!" she quickly explained, embarrassed. "I just want a heater for the bed to keep it warm!"

At this, Ryou smiled and sighed. He patted her on the head and climbed onto his side of the bed.

"As you wish, princess."

Ahri quickly jumped in and threw the covers over herself.

"S-shut up and go to sleep, idiot."

* * *

**DEMAGLIOOOOOO! Hope you guys were fine with the random Garen x Kat ship. XD I figured, since Katarina never really had any love experience, and Garen is too much of egg head to notice women that much, it makes sense that they can befriend Ahri. Hope you like where the story is going so far. I'll work hard to bring in more chapters! Thank you guys so much for supporting me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

As the gentle rays of sunlight fluttered through the window, light enveloped the two people sleeping in the room. The birds sang a cheerful tune, and a gentle breeze whistled through the streets of Demacia. Ahri slowly opened her eyes. It was warm... She nearly screamed when she realized where she was. She was wrapped up in Ryou's arms, their legs interlocked... They really did look like lovers. After a few moments of hyperventilating, she settled down and closed her eyes again.

"He really is warm..." she whispered to herself, gently snuggling closer to the boy.

She opened eyes again to look at his sleeping face one more time- and was met with orbs of brown.

"Uh, g-good morning," Ryou stuttered out, blushing insanely.

"I-I-I-I-IDIOT!" Ahri screamed, kicking him with the force of a thousand Sions.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH WHY MEEEEEEE!?" Ryou cried as he was launched out the window.

* * *

"You know, I could have died," Ryou sighed, picking a piece of straw from his hair.

"Shut up. Be thankful there was a traveling haystack to break your fall," Ahri shot back coldly.

"Jesus, she could freeze Lissandra at this rate," Ryou thought to himself. "Speaking about that, that situation was way too perfect... I kinda felt like a character from a video game," he pondered aloud.

"Who cares? At least you're alive."

"Are you still mad about this morning?"

"Shut up, before I serve you a bit of "Demacian Justice" with my fist," the kitsune growled menacingly.

"My lips are sealed."

Man, why did she have to be so angry? It wasn't his fault he woke up like that. She was really cute when she mumbled in her sle- Ryou smacked himself in the face, getting a weird stare from the gumiho. The two checked out their hotel room, and apologized about the broken window to their bewildered host. Ryou made a personal stop to say thank you to the hay cart driver that happened to pass by when he burst through the window. Granted, he still would have been alive and well if the cart wasn't there due to healing magic and whatnot, but it saved him quite a bit of time and headache. The traveling duo stopped by a restaurant to eat and plan their next destination.

"Where to next, oh Goddess of Navigation?" he dramatically requested, with a mouthful of casserole.

Ahri nearly choked in disgust, but she simply gave an annoyed groan and looked at the map.

"Hmm... Kumumu Jungle?"

"No."

Bilgewater?"

"No."

"Noxus?"

"Definitely no."

"Zaun?"

"NOPE."

Freljord?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Shadow Isles."

"Yup, totally trying to kill me."

"Ugh, fine!" Ahri grumbled with exasperation. "There only two places left we can go, Piltover and... Ionia."

Ryou noticed her hesitation. Her eyes gave away her feelings of reluctance... and fear. Well, whatever. As desperate as he was to go home, the last thing Ryou wanted was to get the girl hurt. He fancied the kitsune, and he was definitely sure now it wasn't her charm. But he had no way of telling her how he felt. Besides, how could he be sure that she was just treating him as a crush and not as a close friend? He definitely didn't want their current relationship to turn for the worse. Ryou swallowed the rest his casserole and patted her head comfortingly.

"Hm, well then, looks like we're going to Piltover. If they don't have anything, then Ionia won't either."

A slow smile spread across the fox girl's face when she realized Ryou understood her discomfort. She nodded slightly in agreement with his proposition.

"Okay."

* * *

**I know this is one of the shorter chapters in this fanfic, but it's necessary. People might say Ahri is being a little mean right now, but trust me, if you happen to stumble across a girl enjoying her guilty pleasures, she'll make sure you shut up real quick. XD Also, obvious AC reference is obvious. More importantly, it's a wonder Ryou isn't dead yet. To be kicked with a force of a thousand Sions... Ahri's legs must be really strong. She runs everywhere anyways so I guess they would be. Hope you guys got a laugh or a smile out of this chapter, I always appreciate a Favorite, Follow, and Review! Check in next week!**

**EDIT: I know I don't usually do this, but I was so dissatisfied with this chapter I uploaded so I went back and added to it. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Piltover.

The City of Progress.

A place where technology thrives and inventors &amp; scientists come together to create a brighter tomorrow. A city where magic is discarded and true value lies in the ideas that embed themselves in one mind and what one can make with their own hands. Medicine, advanced weaponry, and items for everyday use are invented and manufactured here. However, with the city's drive for a healthier future, all pollution is controlled and contained, ensuring that the air is fresh and the sun can shine as bright as ever. It was this beautiful city, that two young travelers found themselves to be in. Two young adults, walking alongside a riverbank, who were taking in the sights and smells of the marvelous city that was interrupted by a-

KABOOM!

"Ahh! Outta the way, outta the way!" someone screeched.

"Huh?"

CRASH!

"Ow... that hurt..." Ryou groaned, rubbing his head.

He opened his eyes to look at the person who collided with him... to a strangely armed blue-haired girl straddling him and a very angry fox girl towering over them both.

"R-R-Ryou!" Ahri blurted out, her face burning with jealousy and embarassment. "What are you doing, you disgusting pervert!?"

"I swear I didn't do any-"

"Owwwww, stop yelling, that hurts..." the girl moaned, making the two freeze.

She grabbed her rocket launcher and began moving its mouth like it was talking.

"I told you to watch out," she said in a deeper voice.

"Oh yeah!? I can't look forward and backward at the same time!"

"Maybe if you paid attention more!"

"Don't be a smartass, Fishbones!"

"I'm not be-"

"Ahem."

The girl looked down at Ryou as if noticing him for the first time.

"Hiya!" she greeted happily. "Whatcha need?"

"Well, Miss Jinx, I'd appreciate it if you got off me," Ryou replied, motioning to their position.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Jinx leapt up and brushed herself off. As Ryou picked himself back up, he got a surprise hug from the nutty female.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!" Jinx told him cheerfully. "You're cute! I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run, guess this'll do for now!"

Both Ahri and Ryou froze as Jinx leaned up and gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye now! Let's go, Fishbooooonneeessss!" she yelled, sprinting away.

Both travelers watched the erratic girl speed away in shock.

"Did you just-"

"Get a kiss from one of the most unpredictable champions in the League? I think so- AAAHHHHH THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS!" Ryou yelped as a jealous gumiho pinched his ear.

"You talk about that so easily and happily..." she growled, making Ryou freeze in fear.

"Eh... Why are you so angry about it?"

The fox girl threw the boy off in a rush, blushing furiously as she tried to cover up her mistake.

"N-nothing! Just making sure you don't become a full fledged sex offender!"

"... do you really have that low faith in me?"

"Yup."

"Never mind. Anyways-"

"POWER SLAM!"

"AAAHHHHGGHHH!"

Ahri watched as Ryou sailed over a nearby bridge and landed in the river with a splash.

"For a brick... He flew pretty good..." she marveled.

She shook her head and turned her attention to the two champions who had just arrived on the scene.

"Where'd she go!? Dammit, don't tell me she got away again!" Vi complained.

"Please, this was because you stopped to help the cat stuck in the tree," Caitlyn sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation to her partner's lamentation. "We honestly could have saved it when we came back..."

"But it was sooooo cute!" Vi cooed. She then noticed the other champion standing near them. "Speaking of cute, hellooooo gorgeous!"

"Um, hello Vi, Cait," Ahri greeted nervously, backing away from Vi as she advanced towards her.

"Hey, Foxy, you didn't really take to heart all those times I beat you to a pulp in the Rift, right? Right?" Vi drawled, a bit of drool leaking from the side of her mouth.

"Um... Eh..."

"You know, an 'excuse me' would have been just fine!" Ryou yelled, shaking the water out of his ears.

Cait kept a hold on the enticed Piltover Enforcer and examined her nails nonchalantly.

"My partner has a tendency to barrel into things. My apologies on her behalf."

"You don't sound very apologetic..." Ryou replied, deadpanning.

"Do I? I tend to have that effect on people. Now if you'll excuse me, my partner and I have some WORK to do."

"Oh come on, Cupcake!" Vi complained. "Can't I just hug her once?"

KABOOM!

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Hit me up later, Foxy!" she called back with a wink.

The two cops sped away towards the next building Jinx had managed to explode. Ahri and Ryou watched them go with only bewilderment.

"What goes on in this city?"

"You don't want to know."

Ryou stared at Ahri for a good moment.

"What?" she asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I thought you said your charm only worked on men."

"Well, it works on all those who would be attracted to me..."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

After a few moments of silence...

"Wait, why wasn't Cait affected!?" Ryou burst out, the realization just hitting him.

"Actually," Ahri squirmed with embarassment. "She was."

The kitsune showed him a rifle bullet with "Contact me~ 3" etched on it.

"She tossed it to me before they left."

"Women are scary..."

* * *

Rest of the visit to Piltover was disappointing to say the least. Heimerdinger was far too busy to help with the duo. Jayce was too distracted having "personal time" with his Mercury Hammer. Ryou recalled that sight with a shiver. Orianna just couldn't understand the severity of Ryou's situation and kept offering to dance. All Blitzcrank was interested in was how compatible Ryou and Ahri were through his "Fleshing Compatibility Services". Ryou swore he could still feel the blush on his cheeks. He sighed. Too bad that could never happen. Could it? He turned to look at my the gumiho sitting on the bench beside him. She looked so happy sitting there soaking in the warm rays of the sunset. Then she caught his eye.

"Hm? You need something?"

"Ah, no. Nothing," he replied, looking away quickly. "You just-"

"Hey babe! You willing for a date with the best explorer in all Runeterra?"

"Oh no, here comes trouble," Ahri muttered under her breath.

"You know, if you were gonna visit Piltover, you should have told me first!" Ezreal demanded cockily. "Who's the scrub with ya? I could show you real skill if you know what I mean."

Gritting her teeth, the kitsune glared at the Prodigial Explorer and replied, "I'd take him over you in a million years. Besides, where is Lux?"

Ryou nearly fell off the bench. Did she just defend him much less confess? His heart was doing backflips by now.

"Ah, don't worry about her, worry about you and me!" Ez leaned close, making Ahri shrink away.

Ryou grabbed Ez roughly by the collar.

"You know, I think you should leave her alone," he warned, giving Ezreal a light shove.

"Haha, don't try getting in my way. I'm simply the best, and I deserve the best."

"You know," Ahri started, rising from her seat. "I have better things to d-"

Ryou saw the sparkle of light just in time. He grabbed Ahri and dove for cover as the air was split by a- "DEMACIAAA!"

BOOOOOOM!

Ezreal was slammed into a nearby wall by the power of the Final Spark. A furious and crying Lux made her way over to the fallen Explorer, and slapped him out of his stupor.

"You!" she cried, slapping him with each word. "I. Trusted. You! I gave my heart to you! How could you do that to me? How!?"

"Hey..." Ahri began, wincing at the force of the infuriated girl's blows. "Don't you think that you're being too harsh?"

"And YOU!" Lux screamed, startling the fox girl. "Just leave me alone! How can you even understand what I'm feeling right now? This is all your fault! All you do is ruin peoples' lives! The least you can do is just DISAPPEAR!"

Something snapped. Ahri slumped to the ground, her shoulders drooping with guilt. Lux gave Ezreal one final punch, knocking him out. She then turned and ran, bawling uncontrollably.

"...well. That was some breakup," Ryou commented, trying to lighten the mood. "Ahri? A-"

"I... really should disappear, shouldn't I?" she spoke, audibly holding back tears.

"What are you talki-"

Ryou then noticed she was shaking uncontrollably. He reached out and touched her shoulder but she swatted it away instantly, afraid she would somehow hurt him too.

"I did it again. I ruined someone's life again."

"Ahri, don't talk like that," Ryou replied, getting serious.

Ryou could only stare as she stood up and began walking toward the guard rail.

"I hurt another person," she continued. "I keep doing that."

The tears began to flow.

"...Ahri? Stay away from there."

"My life has been nothing but causing people pain."

Step after painful step.

"Ahri, stay back, that's at least a hundred foot drop!"

"Why does my life matter anyway?"

She choked out her sobs between her words.

"Ahri, don't ignore me."

She looked over the rail. The street seems so far down...

"This is goodbye."

"AHRI!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, that was dark. Sorry, not sorry. Also, hope you liked the subtle Halo reference. Not much to say this time around, this chapter was one I was a bit hesitant to write. Thank God for cliffhangers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ryou grabbed the girl and yanked her away from the edge.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" he shouted, trying to shake her back to her senses.

The kitsune kept sobbing uncontrollably, weakly hitting Ryou with her fist.

"Why? Why did you stop me?" she cried, aggravating Ryou even further. "Just let me go, no one needs m-"

"Idiot!"

Ahri's eyes shot open as Ryou slammed his lips against hers. It was rough and clumsy, but he held on like his life depended on it. Slowly, a wave of happiness cascaded over the fox girl. The two held the kiss desperately, as if the other would die if they parted. Lips fighting for dominance, the two pushed back and forth, their pent up feelings pouring out like floodwaters. After a minute or two of this desperate lip-locking, they finally broke for air, taking in deep heaves of breath.

"Can't... You... See?" Ryou said between gasps. "I don't care... what others think. I need you."

Behind her tears, the kitsune nodded and smiled with ecstasy.

"I got it. I won't go anywhere."

She collapsed into Ryou arms and continued to sob. He held her gingerly, and began stroking her hair gently and soothingly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again."

Ahri shook her head, but since she had her face pressed against Ryou's chest, the gesture looked like adorable nuzzling.

"I won't," she mumbled.

They stayed like that for a while. Ahri's cries and sniffles slowly grew weaker and weaker, but Ryou never dared letting go. At last she rose up and wiped her eyes with one last sniffle.

"I must have gone insane for a while there."

"You can sure say that again," Ryou sighed, pouting. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hehe... my bad," the kitsune giggled with a sad smile.

"Well," Ryou started, standing up and stretching. "The sun's already set, and it's getting pretty dark. We should hurry and find a place to stay."

"Y-yeah," Ahri agreed. Her ear jerked as a drop of water fell on it. "Huh? Oh, it's raining."

"Aw, great. Rain in the night. Just great. Hurry up, come on!" Ryou told the gumiho, grabbing her wrist.

Ahri could only smile as she let the boy lead her on, his hand warm against the cold rain that fell from the night sky.

* * *

After finding the girl by the sound of her crying, the two dragged Ezreal's body to Lux. The Lady of Luminosity then shamefully apologized for her words to Ahri. It was Ezreal's cockiness and weakness that caused the breakup, after all, and even if Ahri's charm had affected him, there was nothing she could do about it. The fox girl gave her comforting embrace, and provided a shoulder for the girl to cry on. When they left the Ezreal to his demise, the duo scurried to find a place for the night. Checking into a hotel, they apologized to the hysteric clerk about the trail of water they brought in, and nearly collapsed with exhaustion as they entered their room. Ahri shivered, her body drenched, and her soaked fur only adding to the cold.

"You take a shower first."

"A-alright," Ahri agreed, her teeth chattering. "B-but just cause I l-l-like you now doesn't mean y-you can peek!"

"You're freezing to death and you're worried I'll peep?" Ryou replied, deadpanning.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

As Ryou walked out of the shower, he gave a sigh of contentment. Good thing Piltover also had great service as well. The hot water was a welcoming experience after the cold night rain. Outside, the downpour continued, with raindrops pitter-pattering on the glass panes. Ahri was sitting on the chair next to the window listening to the rain outside, the sound seemingly relaxing her nerves. Ryou smiled and sat down on his bed.

"At least this time, they gave us our own beds," Ryou chuckled, as Ahri woke from her daze.

"Huh? So what?"

Ryou sunk into the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes, the softness of the pillow engulfing him like a cloud.

"You freaked out at the last hotel we were at."

His eyes bolted open as the kitsune bounded into his bed.

"Why can't we share the same bed now? I told you, it's cold in the mornings," she reminded him, like how a parent gently scolds their children. She then gave him a kiss on the forehead and snuggled closer to him. "You got a problem with that?"

"N-no," Ryou replied his face burning from her affection.

"Good. Good night!"

Ryou sighed again and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"What do we do from here?" he wondered to himself.

Soon the boy's eyelids began to droop, and he finally let the exhaustion of the day take hold as sleep overtook him, drawing Ahri closer to him just before he passed over to the world of dreams.

* * *

**I have to say, this was a refreshing chapter to write. I haven't felt so good writing a scene like this for a while. Hope you guys are satisfied so far. Next chapter coming next week! Follow, Favorite, and Review if you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Ryou was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way the giant Poro that stood in front of him was real. Could it? He reached out and felt its fluff. It squeaked with delight and ran circles around him.

"Well, if this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it," he told himself.

He chased the Poro, finally tackling it and embracing it with a big bear hug. He had caught it! Ryou gave the fluffy creature a big squeeze, closing his eyes to relish the moment. It was... soft? Why wasn't it fluffy? He opened one eye.

"Ryou... Where exactly do you think you're grabbing?" Ahri asked, fuming red and embarrassed.

"Wha?" Ryou asked stupidly, still half-asleep.

He looked down where his hands were at- clamped tightly on Ahri's rear.

"Oh."

"FUCKING PERVERT!"

* * *

"Geez, what's wrong with you? We just got together and you're already groping me! You're worse than Nidalee in heat!"

Ryou nursed the spot where the fox girl had slapped him earlier.

"My bad. I was having a good dream. And talking about groping, remember when we first met?"

"...I had almost forgotten about that."

"You know, you're a horrible liar."

"Oh fine! I remember it everyday! I remember it-"

"Everyday when you wake up right?" Ryou asked, making Ahri freeze. "Don't worry, so do I."

She grew red at his statement then just accepted her blush and smiled at him.

"As much as I love you, deaaaaar," she chirped, her voice dripping with sweet poison. "Don't think you can make me forgive you for this morning so easily~"

She yelped when Ryou wrapped her in his arms, and held her gently.

"How about now?" he mumbled.

The gumiho flushed red yet again before her resistance crumbled and gave a compliant nod.

"Okay."

"So, I guess it's back to the Institute of War, huh?" Ryou inquired, releasing the fox girl.

Ahri grew silent. When Ryou turned to look at her, he could see that the kitsune was deep in thought. He wondered what could be bothering her so, but decided to wait and let her figure it out for herself. After a few moments of self-conflict, Ahri turned to Ryou with a scared but determined look on her face.

"I want to go to Ionia."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ryou asked as the two walked down a well-trodden path.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"You don't look like it at all."

"S-shut up."

Ryou sighed. Why was she being so stubborn? She was clearly trembling, and her legs were quaking. Was she afraid for her life? Or was it something else? He just couldn't figure out what made the kitsune want to go back.

"W-we're h-h-here," she announced, hesitation completely evident.

They stood before an elegant bridge that stretched above a canyon, with a simple but beautifully ornate gate on the other side. Below, a river flowed serenely, the large Koi fish could be seen swimming lazily against the current. A shroud of mist acted as a wall along the canyon, Ryou couldn't see the other side at all except for the gate. Ahri noticed his confusion at the sight and explained for him.

"I-it's a bit of Ionian nature magic. The spell is maintained every other year by the Elders."

Ryou turned back to face the fox girl.

"You know, you don't have to do this."

Ahri grew silent for a bit, then looked back at her boyfriend.

"Remember when I told you that? Right before we fought Kayle?"

"Hehe... Now that you mention it, I do."

Ahri extended her hand with a smile.

"You're gonna stick with me, right?"

Ryou returned the smile and held her hand firmly.

"Every step of the way."

"Okay."

Ahri took a deep breath, and with newfound fire in her eyes, she and Ryou took the first step onto the bridge, hand in hand.

* * *

**Hooray for thwarting the plans of the tsundere girlfriend! Now what could be awaiting our heroes in the lands of Ionia? Find out, in the next chapter of Dragon Bal- I mean, this fanfic! Favorite, follow, and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Well, that went better than expected," Ryou said, letting a sigh of relief.

After they had passed through the gates, it wasn't long until they reached the capital city of Ionia. Besides the glares and shushed whispering, and of course, the stares of various men, the two were unhindered in finding a place to stay for the night.

"I'm glad people were too busy to pay us much heed," he continued. "Speaking of busy, what are they all working on, anyways?"

"A-ah, that..." Ahri stuttered, surprised at the sudden question. "They're getting ready for the Summer Festival, held on the summer solstace."

"Oh."

So this is why she mustered up so much courage to bring him here. Ryou smiled and went to embrace the kitsune. She let a squeak of surprise but soon leaned into his arms.

"So my nine-tailed wonder, that means Summer Festival is two days from now. What shall we do in the meantime?" he whispered into her ear, triggering a chill from the kitsune.

"Who knew someone as dense as you could be good at sweet talking?" she mumbled, getting a smirk of response from Ryou. "Also, don't call me your nine-tailed wonder. It's creepy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, princess."

"Now you're just trying to piss me off."

"Hehe, so what if I am?" Ryou retorted playfully.

Ahri glared at Ryou for a moment before her eyes softened.

"Geez, you're such a child."

She looked out the window and grabbed him by the wrist.

"We still have plenty of daylight, let me show you around!"

* * *

Ryou kept his pace at a light jog, awestruck once again at his partner's agility. Ahri was doing flips, somersaults, and various gymnastic feats as they made they're way through the forest. It made Ryou glad to see her this happy. Out here, there was no one to bother her, no one who judged her or lusted after her. She could be her own self. Ryou slowed down and thought more deeply about it.

"But she must have gotten lonely after a while... And she barely made any progress with others once she joined civilization..."

He frowned as he thought of all the pain she had to go through.

"I want her to forget that," he grumbled to himself.

"Hey, don't slow down yet, we're almost there!" Ahri called out cheerfully to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ryou grinned and sped onward.

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

"Wow..."

They had come to a small clearing, enveloped by lush, green trees and and beautiful flowers. A small spring bubbled from one corner, flowing into a small brook that led back into the forest. Sunlight fluttered through the leaves giving the place a sort of magical glow. No doubt it's was also nature's magic at work as well.

"What is this place?" Ryou asked, in awe of the beautiful scene before him.

"This... is my secret place," Ahri recalled with a melancholy smile. "I used to come here when I felt sad or burdened by the world around me. Sitting back against the trees and listening to the flowing water... the gentle sounds of the forest usually calmed my nerves."

Ryou smiled and picked her up, getting a squeal of surprise from his lover.

"I-idiot, wha-what do you think y-you're doing!?"

He plopped down at a base of a tree and placed Ahri down beside him. Giving Ahri a playful wink, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the smooth bark.

"If you say this place is that great, I might as well try too!"

Ahri sat there stunned for a moment, before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Ryou opened one eye and looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Just reminding myself how unpredictable my boyfriend can be," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"A-ah, just be quiet and take a nap already!" Ryou stammered, flushing red.

"Okay!~" Ahri chirped, nuzzling into his arm.

Within 5 minutes, she was out. Ryou flicked her cheek a couple times. No response. Only light snores were heard from the gumiho.

"Man, she really did pass out. I might as well take a nap, too."

Soon, the warm summer heat and the calming sounds of the spring got to Ryou. He gently leaned his head against Ahri's and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Ryou's eyes fluttered open at the sound of rustling grass. They shot wide open as a gentle hand clamped itself across his mouth.

"Shhhh!" Soraka hushed, with a mischievous smile on her face.

She let go and silently sneaked over to Ahri's side. Ryou could only watch in curiosity as the Starchild leaned close to the kitsune's ear and uttered a single word:

"Bananas-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Ryou was bowled over as Ahri sprang up in a frenzy, terror in her eyes. She grabbed Ryou and hid behind him, trembling, muttering indistinguishable words. Soraka only watched and laugh hysterically with amusement, as Ryou just stared in utter confusion.

"Umm... Did I miss something?" he asked, totally baffled at the scene before him.

"Hahaha, oh, forgive me, I'm having too much fun right now, ohahahaha!" Soraka replied, grabbing her sides.

At the sound of her voice, Ahri slowly came back to her senses.

"You..." she growled. "When did you get here!?"

Soraka calmed down after a bit, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, that was wonderful! Now Ahri, you wouldn't think that I wouldn't hear of your return to Ionia, right?" she inquired.

"Word spreads fast..." Ahri muttered. "So, what are you planning, Raka?"

"Hmm, am I not allowed to see a friend who hasn't been to her homeland in years?"

"I still see you almost everyday in the League..."

"Here and there are different. That aside..." the Starchild turned to Ryou, and began inching towards him. "I also want to meet the boy who managed to charm the charmer," she continued with a flirting tone. "How~ did~ you~ do~ it?"

Ryou tried to inch away from the advancing woman, but was pinned down and froze when she leaned against him.

"Ah, er, I-I didn't really d-do anything!" he blurted out in panic.

"Clueless, eh? Let me guide you~"

"SORAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!?" Ahri hollered.

Soraka grinned and backed off of Ryou, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I was just having a bit of fun," Soraka replied, smiling happily.

"You call that fun!?"

"Of course! The look on your face is priceless!"

"Grrr..."

Ryou finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"Um, if you don't mind, what is your purpose of meeting us?"

"Hmm, I guess it's pointless to not tell you," she replied, turning towards Ahri. "You were seeking a way to get him home, correct? Syndra might be able to help with that."

The two just stared at the Starchild in stunned silence as she slowly got up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I better get going. I have my own preparations I have to make for the festival. Bye Ahri, farewell Ryou~"

As she walked away, Ryou could feel Ahri's jealous glare burning into his back.

"Eh, not my fault."

"Shut up."

"Also, did I ever tell her my name?"

"She has an extensive network of intelligence gathering. I'm not surprised she knew," the kitsune grumbled.

After a moment of silence, Ryou spoke again.

"So Syndra might help, huh?"

"W-what?" Ahri stuttered, the question catching her off guard. "O-oh, yeah."

Ahri couldn't help but look down at the ground. Her sad expression was not lost by Ryou. He sighed and embraced her from behind.

"I won't be going anywhere yet. Let's enjoy the festival before we go speak to her."

"But-"

"No buts. I want to spend this time with you."

Ahri wiped a tear away from her eye and beamed at her love. She met her lips with his gently before uttering her reply.

"Okay."

* * *

**Just if anyone is confused, Soraka isn't evil. She's just a troublemaker, cause come on, everyone knows Soraka isn't a goodie-two-shoes. Sorry for the week late update, I'm back in the U.S. and scrambling to get ready for college. Not to mention, I'm 18!~ Finally legal. XD Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned next week for more! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Two days passed by faster than Rammus with Homeguard. Ahri slumped over the side of the bed in disappointment, her legs lazily crossing over Ryou.

"Argh, what is this!? We barely did anything!" Ahri exclaimed, cursing her bad luck.

Almost every place was closed in order to prepare for the summer festival, so the most the two travelers could do was just laze around and sleep. Ryou sighed in response.

"Well, at least the festival starts tomorrow. You ready for it?"

Ahri let out a deep breath and leaned against her pillow.

"I guess I'm going to enjoy this festival more than any other," she mused.

Ryou looked over at Ahri's melancholy smile. He could tell by now the kind of memories that were flowing through her head. The boy gently grasped her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"W-wha-What are you doing, you stupid pervert!?" Ahri squeaked, beginning to panic at his sudden advance.

The kitsune calmed down when he held her close and tenderly met her forehead with his. She tried to say something, but nothing could come out as she lost herself in his intense gaze.

"Forget all that. Your scars and your sorrows... You don't have to keep them anymore."

Whoa. Even Ryou had to question himself there. How do these words come so easily to him? Just being with the girl feels... familiar. He put the sense of déjà vu out of his mind and focused on the fox girl in front of him.

Ahri closed her open mouth. As the initial shock of his statement wore off, she couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes. Why was she being depressing again at like this? No wonder he's always worried about her. The kitsune wiped her eyes and gave Ryou a light kiss on his nose.

"What's mine is yours," she replied, settling down into his chest.

He kissed her forhead in reply and said, "Good. Now get some sleep, we have a big da-"

He looked down at the gumiho. Light snores could be heard as Ryou chuckled to himself.

"She never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

**Getting closer to the end. Hope you guys are liking it so far!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Ryou yawned for the fourth time that morning. Geez, he knew it was a festival but he didn't understand they had to get up right at dawn. He and Ahri had parted ways, each going to rent their respective Ionian outfits. They promised to meet back later at the town square. Ryou looked down at what he was wearing. It was traditional Ionian garb, not unlike a Japanese yukata. Black marked with accents of gold, it fit him well. He decided to sit down under a nearby tree and wait for the fox girl.

Ryou heard Ahri's arrival before seeing her. Numerous oohs and ahhs could be heard above the hushed whispers, and when Ryou laid eyes on her, he nearly keeled over, and felt like he was shot in the chest.

She was breathtaking. She too, was wearing an outfit similar to his, however it was white with markings of red. Her graceful figure was accented by the dress, her curves hugged by flowing fabric, and to top it all off, her beautiful black hair was bound by a large white bow from the back. Ahri walked nervously towards him, unsettled by all the stares and glares directed towards her.

"Um, h-how do I l-l-look?" she stammered with embarassment, her face on fire.

Ryou mumbled gibberish before shaking himself out of his trance, blushing furiously.

"Uh, I mean, you look absolutely stunning."

At these words, the gumiho's anxious look was replaced by utter joy. Her eyes lit up and she basically tackled Ryou as she embraced him. Shocked gasps could be heard from the crowd, but that didn't seem to bother her. She nuzzled deeper into his chest, squeezing him tightly before pulling away and looking up happily into Ryou's eyes.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," she giggled, a light blush now tinting her cheeks.

Ryou ignored all the jealous glared that were being shot towards him and beamed in return at the girl in his arms.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

* * *

Where ever they went, looks of awe and envy followed the two. No man had ever been able to court the kitsune, so what made Ryou so special? That aside, no one dared refuse service to a champion of the League. For most of the day, the couple ran around, visiting souvenir and food stands. Most of the festivities didn't pick up mostly until the evening, but that didn't matter. Ahri looked like she was having loads of fun, and Ryou was equally as happy at the fact that the girl finally could be herself. As she dragged him from stall to stall, he just couldn't take his eyes off the gumiho, whether the fact that she looked so beautiful or the fact that she was being so vibrant and lively. He let the question slip from his mind and focused on making the day one of the best for Ahri.

* * *

"Okay, hold up," Ryou gasped, panting heavily. "Give me a breather."

Ahri whirled around and crossed her arms.

"You can't be tired yet, what are you, a grandpa?" she huffed.

Ryou gave her a smug smirk.

"What if I am? I've been told I act mature for my age."

Ahri snickered and gave him a light shove.

"There's nothing mature about you," she shot back playfully.

They had been traveling the city the whole day, seeing as much as the festival had to offer. Now, as the sun was beginning to set, people were preparing for the real celebrations. The two took a seat on a nearby bench and awaited the bell that would signal the start of the evening festivities.

"You're a merciless slave driver, you know that?" Ryou yawned, stretching.

Ahri put on her most adorable pouting face and replied, "I am nothing of the sort. I'm just establishing my dominance over an idiot like you."

Ryou chuckled and cupped her face in his hands, startling the kitsune.

"Can an idiot do this?" he asked, gently meeting his lips with hers.

When they pulled away, Ahri's face burned with embarassment.

"Don't catch me off guard like that," she mumbled. "...Idiot."

She leaned back in for another kiss, and when they parted once again, the big booming rings of the bell could be heard.

Ryou stood up and extended his hand, bowing dramatically.

"Well, princess, will you allow me to accompany you through the rest of the festival?"

Ahri took his hand, and stood up regally, as if she was royalty.

"I'll have you know, sir, that I am but a queen, not a mere princess. Feel blessed that you get to escort me through such an event," she replied, haughtily.

The two met eyes and broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Hand in hand, they made there way once again to the stalls.

* * *

With the evening festivities underway, the city went through a massive change, lights were lit, bonfires were kindled, and performers of all kinds took to the streets. Ryou and Ahri made they way through the stalls, playing games, winning prizes and eating even more food. It wasn't long before Ahri was happily walking around with a gigantic plush Poro.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd win the marksmanship challenge," Ryou confessed in admiration. "Where did you learn how to use a gun?"

Ahri shrugged.

"I guess being shot at by so many just kinda makes you get used to it," she chirped.

Ryou simply laughed at the girl's upbeat response and led the gumiho to a nearby bridge.

"It was this one, right?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

"Now we wait."

Soon, the clamor of the festival died down and the lights were dimmed. The dark sky seemed to almost envelop the city when-

BOOM!

The first of the fireworks lit up the night sky, their sparkling lights illuminating the city below. Blues, reds, yellows, and various other colors shone across the darkness, bringing wonder to the eyes of all who saw.

"It's nice seeing them from here for once..." Ahri muttered, memories flooding through her mind.

Her words did not go unnoticed by Ryou.

"What did I tell you about remembering depressing stuff like that?" he inquired, taking her into his arms.

She nodded and kept watching the fireworks.

"My bad. I'm glad you're with me."

Ryou smiled and gently caressed Ahri's hair.

"If you ever have to leave me... I'll wait for you. Always."

Ahri returned the smile and whispered her reply before turning around to kiss him.

"And I you."

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates! DX College is kicking my ass, and since I finally got my license and now I have to get auto insurance, my life is even more hectic. I haven't had much time to write, so this might become a biweekly thing, but for now I will try my best to keep posting regularly! Stay with me guys, hope you liked this chapter! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

At last, the festivities were over. The night passed with neither lovers wishing for dawn to come. But come did the dawn, and with it, daylight. The two woke from their slumber holding each other tightly, both nervous at what today has to bring. They both knew if Soraka's words were true, this would be the last morning they shared. Not a word was spoken as they got ready for the day, anxious glances, comforting embraces, and butterfly kisses. With a curt thank you to the hotel owner, the duo set off to seek the floating fortress of Syndra.

* * *

"What the actual fuck."

Ryou stood aghast before the sight before him. An Ionian castle stood before him, standing tall with its strength and majesty... 400 feet in the air. He rustled his hair in frustration.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get up there!?" Ahri exclaimed, wild fire in her eyes. "Tch, always has to have her head in the clouds!"

"She could have at least had a doorbell..." Ryou muttered incoherently.

He saw a small shape float over the edge and begin descending toward them.

"Wait, what that?" he asked the kitsune, pointing at the approaching object.

"It's one of Syndra's... spheres?" she noted incredulously.

The orb swiftly flew down until it stopped in front of their face. Close up, the ball of dark matter seemed to have a life of its own, gently floating around the pair with almost dog-like curiosity.

"Heh, it's kinda cute," Ahri chuckled, raising a hand to poke it.

At her touch, the orb shivered and emitted a squeak, causing a shriek from the gumiho.

"IT'S ALIVE!?"

"Of course it's alive you furbrain," a voice scoffed above them.

Looking up, Ryou eyes met with volatile purple.

Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, stood at the edge of her airborne sanctuary. She gazed down at them with an uninterested expression with her arms crossed. She waved her hand and the black sphere shot up to meet it, shifting excitedly and purring as Syndra petted the orb of energy lovingly.

"Do you honestly think that my orbs are made up of such thing as pure energy? You use spiritual energy. Xerath uses arcane energy. I use life energy," she explained, her haughty expression never leaving her face.

"So you're a necromancer?" Ryou inquired.

"Not exactly. You see, true necromancy is for the Shadow Isles, and is an art I don't want anything to do with. My powers allow me to harness the energies of all living and dead things around me, solidifying them into one dark sphere and giving them form. That's all I know for sure. Since these things have a life of their own, I guess you can consider me a conjuror."

"I see..."

"AHEM."

The conversing two looked over to a pouting kitsune.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but can we please stop talking about who's magic is who's, and get with the real problem!?" she grumbled.

"Now now, don't get your tails in a bunch," Syndra replied curtly. "Soraka told me you'd be visiting. Welcome to my abode."

Syndra waved her hand before walking away, and two more orbs floated over the edge towards the traveling pair. Ryou poked one cautiously.

"How is this thing gonna take us up there?" he wondered outloud.

As the words came out of his mouth, the orb slipped beneath him to where he was sitting on it, same for Ahri. The gumiho had a slight moment of panic.

"Oh, don't tell m- EEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed as the orb suddenly shot up with her on it.

Ryou braced himself in time for his orb to begin its rise as well.

"I guess it's time to go home."

* * *

**Geez... College is kicking my ass. I'm really sorry guys, but I don't have that much time to write nowadays. I'll just try to update when I can, I'm really sorry. Hope you guys stick with me through this story so please have patience with me! Wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
